


The Markless One

by Unidentified_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Iwaizumi Hajime, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, F/F, F/M, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supportive Miya Osamu, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unidentified_author/pseuds/Unidentified_author
Summary: Life is really hard as a teenager.Puberty already puts one through a lot, throw in the mix of ABO dynamics, and also the possibility of finding your soulmate, what could possibly go wrong?I don’t own the characters, but I do own this story. If this is found in any other sites, legal action will be taken.What if there was a fanfic, based of the song What if we rewrite the stars?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 36
Kudos: 181





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, and also English is not my first language, I would love if someone can proof read for me, and comment on my mistakes. I don’t own the characters, but I do own this story. If this is found in any other sites, legal action will be taken.

* * *

To understand this story, I would like to clarify some terminologies. They may have different meanings, but these are my interpretations.

Terminology

**Secondary Gender:**

There are three secondary genders (irrespective of their primary gender), they are:

  * Alpha- The most powerful/strongest of the three. Also known to be aggressive, territorial, possessive and the provider. Almost 35% of the population are Alphas. (20- Male, 10-Female).



  * Beta- The mediator/diffusors. They act as a buffer between the Alphas and Omegas in the Society. They are usually calm and they tend to avoid confrontations. They don’t interfere with the other genders, unless necessary. Almost 50% of the population. (25-Male 25-Female).



  * Omega- The calm/smart ones. They are also territorial when it comes to people they love. Their bodies are not built strong like the alphas or tall like the betas. They are usually short, petite and cute.Almost 15% of the population. (10-Female, 5-Male).



The power dynamic in the society is as follows:

  1. Male Alpha,
  2. Female Alpha,
  3. Female Beta,
  4. Male Beta,
  5. Female Omega,
  6. Male Omega.



Male Omegas being so rare in nature were treasured by the Government and any harm to them can be punished by death.

Female Alphas were desired for not only their beauty but also their strength.

Male Alphas were feared and respected in the society.

Betas, well they were just there.(No offense but yeah)

**Special words:**

  * **Presentation** : Your secondary gender shows during puberty.



Alphas present at 12 years by going through a Rut and Omegas present at 15 by going through a heat . Betas don’t present, they are able to smell scents of already presented people any age between 12-18. If you have a soulmate you will present on their birthday, if not you will present on your birthday.

  * **Rut:** A mating phase where the Alphas are driven by Sex, they have the need to procreate and they prefer omegas to spend their rut with. Usually occurs once every 2 months. A healthy Alpha can go into rut as much as 8 times a year.



The first rut is painful for Female Alphas, because they have to grow their reproductive organs, and its hard for the male alphas to control their hormones, often ending badly hurt due to a fight. Alphas in a rut are dangerous to other Alphas(unknown to the alpha going through rut) because they might think the other Alpha is a threat in his territory.

  * **Heat:** A mating phase where the Omega’s body prepares them for fertilization. Usually occurs every 3 months. An Omega goes into heat 4 times a year. Early heat/late heat is harmful for the body and there are no more that 4 heats in a year.



The first heat for the Male Omegas are extremely painful considering the change in their body, sometimes people die from the pain(Another reason why male omegas are rare)

  * **Scent:** Everyone irrespective of their gender have scent glands in their necks. They begin emitting smells specific to them after presentation, when they are going to pre heat/rut and also when there is a change in their emotions. 



Betas are able to guess their presentation after they can smell others and they themself emitting a smell.

  * **Suppressants:** They are prescribed tablets/injections that act as hormonal blockers. They are used by omegas. If an alpha is found using suppressants, they will be fined/ thrown in prison based on the usage. Only sick Alphas are allowed to use suppressants, and must be wearing their neck patch to show that they are Alpha, to avoid many tragic accidents of the past.



  * **Scent patches:** Omegas use Scent patches during their heat if they are in the public. Everyone are supposed to use scent patches at any sports events and if anyone misuses their scent to harm anyone, they will be severely punished.



  * **Mate:** Can be a soulmate or just anyone whom one’s nature is compatible with and wants to be partners.



  * **Brand:** A mark given by your mate in your scent gland, to form a bond like marriage. They can feel emotions like distress through the brand. 



  * **Consent:** To have sex, both the Alphas and Omegas must have given verbal affirmation before their pre heat/rut. If found that there was no consent, the offense is punishable by death.



* * *

  * **Soulmates:** Someone destiny has chosen to be a perfect pair to one. They can be romantic or platonic.



In this universe, the Soulmate mark appears on their body after their secondary gender is presented. Also the soul-mark only appears after both of them have presented. If you are the first one to present, you wont get your mark util your partner’s and if they already presented before you, your mark will appear immediately. This was a system used to find the age of their soulmate, because it gave a rough idea about it.

  * **Rejection:** After finding who their soulmate is, if one of them reject the other, the rejected person’s mark turns black and get dark. The rejected mark hurts and the pain is equal to death. 



If the soul-mark is not rejected it slowly fills in color as the relationship develops and as the color is completely filled, both of them can use telepathy to convey their thoughts even if they are far away.

Sometimes, one of them can build a wall and block their existence from the other. This shows like the other person is dead through the mark. Building a wall is harmful and takes a huge toll on your body. If the wall stays on for long, then the person who put the wall up becomes numb to any emotions. It is also dangerous for omegas during heat and Alphas during rut. Their emotions may build up and cause their body to shut down.

* * *

**Sexuality**

Just like primary genders and different sexuality there is also a more complex system when it comes to secondary genders.

**Heterosexuality:**

  1. Male Beta- Female Beta,
  2. Male Alpha- Male Omega,
  3. Male Alpha- Female Omega,
  4. Female Alpha- Female Omega,
  5. Female Alpha- Male Omega.



These pairs are considered as heterosexuals.

**Homosexuality:**

  * Male Alpha-Male Alpha, Reproductive success-5%



  * Male Alpha- Female Alpha,Reproductive success-10%



  * Male Alpha- Male Beta,Reproductive success-2%



  * Male Alpha- Female Beta,Reproductive success-5%



  * Female Alpha- Female Alpha,Reproductive success-15%



  * Female Alpha- Male Beta,Reproductive success-8%



  * Female Alpha- Female Beta,Reproductive success-10%



  * Male Beta-Male Beta,Reproductive success-0.5%



  * Male Beta- Male Omega,Reproductive success-0.2%



  * Male Beta- Female Omega,Reproductive success-1.5%



  * Female Beta- Female Beta,Reproductive success-4%



  * Female Beta- Male Omega,Reproductive success-0.2%



  * Female Beta- Female Omega,Reproductive success-0.2%



  * Male Omega- Female Omega,Reproductive success-0%



  * Male Omega- Male omega,Reproductive success-0%



  * Female Omega- Female Omega.Reproductive success-0%



Children born in rare pairs of Alpha-Alpha are considered Pure breed Alpha and are often sick and may have defective genes, but are really strong. 

Omega pair can’t have kids as their body are made for bearing child and not to create children. Male omegas though they have their organs, their sperm are infertile.

Beta can’t reproduce with the other genders, because of their nature and when they do reproduce the kids born are betas. 

* * *

This story will be built based on comments, I have a rough idea of how I want the story to go. It’s either oikage or atsukage endgame. 


	2. The Markless one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the story will be in Kageyama’s POV. This is probably going to be the only one which is about Oikawa, being the prideful person he is.

**Third Person POV:**

Oikawa Tooru. If you ask anyone, they would say that he used to be a hopeless romantic. 18 year old Oikawa Tooru was a man who was a romantic at heart, but was angry at his soulmate. Why, you ask?Even though Oikawa presented as an Alpha, on December 22, when he was 12, he has not gotten his soul-mark. It was infuriating for Oikawa Tooru the prideful person he is, to see everyone around him have their Soul-marks. Even his friend ‘Iwa-Chan’ got his mark when they were 14.

To say that Oikawa waited eagerly till 12:00A.M on his birthday to see if he got a mark for 2 years without fail with Iwaizumi was an understatement. Every time his mark didn’t appear Oikawa would put on a brave face and say that he atleast had a soulmate and would wait for them. Iwaizumi saw through Oikawa’s fake persona and stayed with him watching alien movies.It angered Oikawa even more when he saw his nemeses ‘Ushiwaka’ with a mark and not just any mark, but one filled with colors in their second year of junior high. Oikawa cursed his luck and that his Soulmate was making him wait, but Ushiwaka met his soulmate and already has a emotional bond with them. 

** 14 year old Oikawa’s POV: **

“Ne, Iwa-Chan, do you think I will get my Soulmark this year?” This would be the third year since Oikawa got his rut and a year since Iwaizumi got his soulmark. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say to the question asked, so he said, “I don’t know, atleast you know their birthday don’t you?” Oikawa’s face lit u. “December 22, how will I forget Iwa-Chan?” I asked with a smile.

As the alarm went off, I was excited because it was finally 12;00A.M on July 20, my 15 birthday. I pushed Iwa-chan off the bed to wake him up. This had become our tradition. We both would stay awake till 12, on my birthday to see if I got my mark, and I will cry after no mark appears, this year I was hopeful. I ran into the bathroom and checked myself, as usual nothing new. I cried for 15 mins, washed my face and went outside. Iwa-chan was eager, the moment he saw my face, Iwa-chan smiled with pity in his eyes.”Ne, Iwa-chan, do you feel your soulmate now through the bond?”

**Iwaizumi’s POV:**

I knew how much Oikawa wanted his soulmate. As a kid, when I met him we were 4 years old. But still, he had this idea that his Soulmate would look at him like he was Prince charming. It hurt him when he presented not his birthday but didn’t get a mark. When he asked his parents, they told him it was normal, and if he doesn’t get his mark within his 18th birthday, it may mean that his soulmate died on the day they were born. That broke him, and this is the third year he didn’t get his mark. I couldn’t see his face with tears, he is my best friend after-all.

“Oi Shittykawa, what if we go trough the soulmarks’ database to find anyone with that birthday?” He smiled and said it was ok. “This is our final year in Junior high Iwa-chan. I’m going to forget about the mark and put my effort in defeating ‘Ushiwaka’. We will go to Nationals this year Iwa-chan, also we should go to the same High school next year Iwa Chan!” Oikawa said to change the topic.

All I could do was agree to his rambling.

* * *

Time skip next day, volleyball practice.

**Oikawa’s POV:**

“Coach said that he would introduce new players today. Ne, Iwa-chan did you see the roster?” I asked Iwa-chan on the way to school. Iwa-chan Replied, “I don’t know trashykawa, if you hadn’t overslept we would be early and maybe we could see the list. Now we have to pray the coach doesn’t scold us for being late.” I complained all the way, until we reached the Gym. Luckily we were just on time.

I saw three kids, one that looked like an onion head, one who was sleepy and one who had the prettiest blue eyes I saw. I anted to squish his chubby cheeks at pet his black hair. _Eh stop the thought process. Iwa-chan Will hit you, I thought to myself._

I smiled at them and the coach came in to introduce everyone. 

The onion head kid said his name was Kindaichi and he was a middle blocker, the sleepy kid said he was a wing spiker. The pretty boy said that he was Kageyama Tobio and that he wanted to be a setter. Now that didn’t sit well with me. 

I looked at him, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, I’m the captain and I’m the setter for this team.” I thought that would make the boy quiet but he looked at me with those blue eyes in awe. 

As the practice began, I could see the boy look at me with those eyes like he was analyzing me. I kind of liked the attention, so I took a ball, and began to toss it for a serve, I hit it with all my force to do a powerful jump serve. I looked at the boy from the corner of my eye, he looked like he was going to clap. I couldn’t control my laughter so I laughed. A ball landed on my head. I turned to look at Iwa-chan ready to beat me up. He hated it when I was having some fun. “Iwa-chan, meeeaaaanieee” I whined. 

**Iwaizumi POV:**

“Oi, crappykawa, stop showing off and come here.” As usual I had to pull Oikawa. Kageyama looked at Oikawa and went to him and asked, “Oikawa-san, please teach me how to do the serve.” To say Oikawa was angry was an understatement. *Insert Oikawa tongue out and refusal to teach scene* I had to pull Oikawa away before he became his dumb self. “Oi, kusokawa come now.”

* * *

Kageyama was surprised at the reaction. But he thought that Iwaizumi-senpai was his favorite.


	3. My Favorite Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this au, Oikawa is not jealous of Kageyama’s talent but is jealous that HIS Tobio-Chan like Iwa-chan more than him.
> 
> I offer you some iwakage here. 😏

* * *

**A/N: I’m going to create some chaos. Also when we are in Kageyama’s POV, there will not be a mention of ABO dynamics because he has not presented, and being the volleyball for mind person he is, he doesn’t care about presenting anytime soon or about his soulmate. So every thought he has NOW is just related to volleyball. But Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both Alphas, and most of their characteristics will be related to their secondary genders. And Oikawa will be Oikawa. I’m going to create lots of chaos along the way until Kageyama presents and realises what he’s been doing :P Also I don’t own the artwork. The credits are for the creator. If anyone knows who the artist is please comment down, so I can give proper credits.**

* * *

**Kageyama’s POV:**

I thought that Oikawa-san was amazing as a setter and his serve was super cool, but then I saw Iwaizumi-san hit one of Oikawa-San’s toss. The way he spiked the ball, I wanted to be like him. I ran upto Iwaizumi-san, “Iwaizumi-san, you are so cool.” For some reason Iwaizumi-san’s cheeks became red. (A/N: Told you all, Kageyama being cute and dumb is canaon :P) He smiled at me and said, “Thanks Kageyama. Do you want me to hit some of your tosses?” I felt really happy and nodded my head too eager to see his spikes close by. I swear I felt a pair of eyes burning my skull as I took the ball to toss to Iwaizumi-san. I shuddered when I saw who those eyes belonged to, it was none other than Oikawa-san.

**Oikawa’s POV:**

It looked really cute to see Tobio-chan follow Iwa-chan with those eyes, but I wanted Tobio to look at me with those eyes >:( EvenIwa-chan looked like a blushing mess. I wanted to make fun of Iwa-chan but I had this feeling like Hajime was taking something of mine from me. I pushed the thought down, I assured myself that it was the first time that Iwa-chan got a fan, who was my fan. 

I thought to myself, stupid Tobio-chan, you should look at my serves and not Hajime’s spikes. I walked over in time to hear Tobio say that Iwa-chan was cool. I wanted Tobio-chan to say that to me. So I asked him, “Ne, Tobio-Chan, who is more cool, me or Iwa-chan?” Iwa-chan was on his way to hit me, he immediately started, “Oi Shittykawa! Don’t harass Kageyama!” Tobio-chan looked at us and said, “Oikawa-san your tosses are awesome” I felt really happy, even Iwa-chan stopped trying to hit me to look at Tobio-Chan, before I can say anything the cute boy continued, “But I think Iwaizumi-senpai is cooler!” 

That was it. “Tobio-chan you are not so cute anymore” I whinned. Tobio-chan began to pout. He was so cute, no he was not cute anymore to me. Iwa-chan Looked at Tobio-chan like he proposed marriage to him. Wait a second! “Tobio-chan why is he Iwaizumi-Senpai and I’m Oikawa-San?” 

**Iwaizumi’s POV:**

For a minute I didn’t even register Kageyama call me senpai. This boy was so cute. I wanted to protect him. I am pretty sure I look like a blushing mess, who cares. I got Kageyama to call me senpai! That’s all that matters. Oikawa crying over is an added bonus now. I felt the Alpha in me enjoy the attention from Kageyama. I felt sick to have such feelings, Kageyama is 12 years old and has yet to present. There is still five more months till this year ends, so I have to wait to see if he becomes an Alpha, he probably would. For some reason I didn’t like that. I didn’t want him to present as an Alpha. What are these feelings? For now I wanted to protect Kageyama Tobio.

A/N: Imagine this to be the scenario :P <https://twitter.com/moonsterm4/status/1302638942118793216/photo/3>

**Kageyama’s POV:**

I looked at Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-Senpai, I didn’t understand why they were behaving like this. I looked at Iwaizumi-senpai and said, “Senpai, I want to become a cool spiker like you!” I heard a shriek and jumped out of fear. I turned to the direction of the noice, it was Oikawa-san. He shrieked and said in a shrill voice, “Tobiooooooooo-Chaaaan~ You are supposed to become a setter like me. Not a spiker like Iwa-Chan. Tobio-chan, come with me I’ll teach you my serve” with that Oikawa-San began to pull my hand to the court. I wanted to pull away, when Iwaizumi-senpai hit Oikawa-san with a ball to his head. 

* * *

**Third Person’s POV:**

The scene that unfolded next was not fun. Oikawa Tooru, an Alpha and Iwaizumi Hajime another Alpha both looked like they wanted to rip each others throats. Kageyama Tobio was stuck in between. Kindaichi and Kunimi who were watching everything from afar, were afraid for Kageyama. Since both Kindaichi and Kunimi were just presented Alphas and also Soulmates, they looked at each other and motioned for Kageyama to come near them. They understood what will happen if they walked anywhere near the scene, with two Alphas already angry, they were afraid that if they went near to make sure Kageyama was okay, they would end with their throats torn.

Somehow Kageyama moved from the scene and made his way to his friends, he was really terrified of Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-Senpai. He ran to Kindaichi and Kunimi, finding warmth in their embrace he began to cry. 

* * *

**Iwaizumi’s POV:**

For a minute I was going to do something dumb. I felt my sense come back to me when I heard Kageyama’s sniffles. Oikawa also stopped and we both looked at each other in shame for what we were about to do. I couldn’t look straight at Oikawa’s or Kageyama’s eye. I apologized and turned to run. I felt a small hand hold my jacket to stop me, I stopped and stood still. “Senpai, it is not your fault. I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.” With that Kageyama walked away. 

He looked lost when he saw Oikawa, “Oikawa-san, please forgive me.” 

He them turned to his friends gave them a sad smile, “Kunimi, Kindaichi, thanks for the help.” 

**Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Kunimi:**

Never in our life did we think that would be the last conversation we have in a civil manner.


	4. Little Tobio’s Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see little Kageyama Tobio’s personal life and the reason why he is the way he is. Today I give you more chaos. 🤲🏼

* * *

**Third Person’s POV:**

Kageyama Tobio, 12 year old used to live with his half-sister Miwa(20) who worked as an apprentice at a hair salon in Tokyo. They were under the care of their grandfather Kazuyo, who was a retired professional volleyball player. He was coaching the local women’s volleyball team. Miwa’s parents were both Alphas. Her mother and father were not soulmates, but they were in love. When Miwa was 6 years old, her mother found her soulmate when they went to Tokyo for their Grandfather’s annual health checkup. Miwa’s mother said that Soulmate bonds pull us together even if we are far apart. Miwa’s mother’s soulmate was a male omega, and was pregnant. They met at the hospital. They soon fell in love, this angered Miwa as she saw her family break because of her mother’s soulmate. 

Her mother’s soulmate gave birth to a boy on November 17 (A/N: Guess who this is :P), that was the day when their life turned for the worst. Their father left them on the day saying that there was no more reason to stay in this relationship where he was not needed. Miwa already hated the baby, but felt bad too it was not the kids fault that her father left their family. 

When Miwa turned 7, she leaned to love the baby boy. She was happy that she got someone to play with but still felt angry at times because she lost her father. But she learnt to love this new family. After another year, her mother and her step-father said that they were expecting another baby. And then Tobio was born. He was a really cute baby. He looked exactly like Miwa, but played with her step brother more than with her. 

Since there were two small kids and an 8 year old to take care of, Kageyama’s mother and father decided to send Miwa to live their Grandfather in Miyagi till both the babies were a bit more managable. To say Miwa hated her new life was an understatement. She missed both her brothers. She wanted to be with them, but then again she understood that her brothers were needy. She loved her grandfather and he taught her to play volleyball. When she turned 11, Tobio was 3 and visited his sister with their Half brother Kuroo Tetsuroo (A/N: If you guessed it correctly, props to you!). 

* * *

**Miwa Kageyama’s POV:**   
  


I was happy to see both my brothers. “Tobio! Tetsu! I missed you both!” Tobio was looking at me for the first time in person, he clung to the older boy to which Kuroo laughed, “Tobio, this is our sister Miwa, you remember I told you we have a cool sister right?” Tobio nodded his head furiously, and peeked to look at me.

  
I felt a pang in my heart, it was both from sadness and jealousy. I felt Jealous of Kuroo because everytime I went to talk/play with Tobio he would look at the other boy for confirmation on what to do. The situation we were in was not his fault, but somehow I kept on associating Kuroo to every bad thing that happened in my life. 

The three of us were playing with my volleyball. Tobio and Tetsuro both loved my volleyball. Grandpa taught us and our life was fine for sometime. Tetsuro was already enrolled in a school in Tokyo and had friends there. He didn’t want to leave them, so Tetsu, mom, and Tobio’s dad moved to Tokyo. Tobio loved volleyball so he stayed with me and grandpa to learn from him.

It was like before, but this time I had Tobio with me. Mom would visit us and sometimes bring Tetsu with her. Tobio’s father would come when he was not working, and get me lots of cheescakes. That’s how I began to like him. We all eventually became a disorderly family. 

When I turned 12, I presented as an Alpha. Tetsu, and Tobio thought that was cool and began following me saying I’m their leader. I thought it was funny, but still they were part of my pack, and I would take care of them. I felt this weird need to protect them, I chalked it up to instincts.

* * *

**Kuroo’s POV:**  
  
(7years old)

I was really happy to have a baby brother and a older sister. At first I thought that Miwa didn’t like me, but mom said that it will take some time for her to get adjusted to me. Now I am sure that Miwa is the coolest sister. She presented as Alpha, me and Tobio visited her. We had lots of fun playing volleyball but Miwa said she won’t play anymore because she didn’t want to cut her hair. I felt sad because now we can’t play 2 Vs 2 with grandpa. I was also very sad because Tobio said that he is going to stay with grandpa to play volleyball. I loved that kid, but sometimes he can have nothing else in his mind other than playing. Mom and dad work in Tokyo, and all my friends are in Tokyo, so we moved to Tokyo. We would occasionally visit Miyagi or they will come here, and that was all. I felt the bond me and Tobio had was growing weaker, but at the end of the day he will always be my brother.

That’s when I ment Kenma, I missed playing volleyball with Tobio, so I made Kenma play with me. I also lied to him to make him my setter because Tobio moved to Miyagi. :P When Tobio visited us with grandpa for his hospital checkup, I introduced him to Kenma. We all played with Kenma’s Playstation. Tobio and Kenma were really competitive. I was happy that my brother and my best friend were getting along. But that was a mistake. They both joined forces and began to bully me >:( .

* * *

**Kageyama’s POV:**

(5Years old)

I love both my brother and sister alot. Miwa was older and didn’t want to play volleyball with me, but Tetsu loves to play volleyball with me and he is far away. I always love when we go to Tokyo, so we can play lots of volleyball with Tetsu. This time he introduced me to his friend Kenma. He was also so cool. We played video games, volley ball and also made fun of Tetsu. It was so cool and fun.

When I came home, I felt lonely because mom and dad were in Tokyo and Miwa was busy with school. I would play with Grandpa and followed him. 

* * *

(10 years old)

For my 10th birthday we were all in Tokyo, Tetsu presented as an Alpha, and I thought he was so cool. Kenma thought that this was bad, because Tetsu already had a big head, now he will get a even bigger head. I laughed and Tetsu was pouting. Miwa looked at him and they were doing something weird. I asked mom what it was and she explained that was scenting. Newly presented Alphas always scent with the older alphas in their pack so their won’t be any problem when it comes to their territory. I was astonished and asked if I can also scent with them, mom and dad laughed and said after I present I can scent with them. I nodded and was eager to present as an Alpha so we can all be together.

After we had our dinner, Tetsu pulled Miwa, Kenma and me to his room. We thought we were going to play a game but he smiled shyly, he was red all over. “Ni-san, why are you red?” I asked to which he replied, “I want to show you all something, please keep it a secret.” Miwa, Kenma and I nodded, excited to be let in on a secret. 

Tetsu slowly moved his shirt to show his collarbone, there was a timer on it. Me, Kenma and Miwa looked at it with wide eyes. Tetsu was shy and didn’t look at us. I asked, “Can I touch it Ni-san?” He nodded, I touched it, Miwa hit me on the head. Kenma began laughing. I pouted, “Why did you hit me?” She told, “It’s something personal for him, you should not touch it.” I felt bad and apologized to Tetsu, he waved his hand and said it was ok. 

I quickly turned to her, “Ne, Miwa-san, do you have a mark?” She smiled and lifted her sleeve, to show a butterfly filled with pink and blue colors. Tetsu’s eyes widened. He pointed at her and shouted, “YOU YOU YOUUUUU” She quickly closed his mouth and was shushing him. Me and Kenma didn’t understand what was going on, so we both looked at them blankly. 

Miwa explained, “I already met him, his name is Akiteru. He is in my class. He is an omega. Don’t tell our parents because they will ask us to start a family and we are not ready for it.” We three agreed not to tell Miwa and Kuroo’s secret to anyone. Miwa was explaining the magic of soulmates and how she felt her partner’s emotions and how their bond made them happy. Tetsu looked at Miwa’s explanation with big eyes, me an Kenma were indifferent. 

We looked once again at Tetsu’s mark it said **5 years 8 months 12 days.** Tetsu began whining how long he has to wait and that he was jealous Miwa already found her mate.

* * *

**Kenma’s POV:**

It was fun to watch the shenanigans of the bunch of Half siblings. He was happy that they treated him like one of their own. Everything was going fine, until Miwa broke the news. “Tobio, Tetsu, I got into Cosmology in Todai. I will be moving to Tokyo in two months.” 

Tobio was close to tears and Tetsu was really happy because his sister will move in with them. He noticed Tobio, he hugged him. “Tobi, don’t cry, we will always be together no matter what happens.” Tobio dried his tears, and asked, “Forever and always?” Miwa and Tetsu nodded, “Forever and Always” they both said in unision. Tobio clung to Tetsu and slept in his arms. If anyone saw the sight they would think it was adorable, but only we four knew the real reason. Tobio was feeling really lonely. 

* * *

**Kageyama’s POV:**

(11years old)

I got a call from Tetsu saying that Kenma presented as an Alpha. I was really excited to present, because all my friends presented as Alphas. 

I told him how I joined Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, he was really excited. He told me that he was the captain of his volleyball team and that Kenma was their setter. Tetsu even encouraged me to join the volleyball club. I agreed.

As soon as I joined the volleyball club, I met Kindaichi and Kunimi, they were both Alphas and soulmates, I made friends with them easily too. 

Everyone I knew(except dad) was an Alpha so I was excited for my presentation this year. For me Alphas meant safety, and love.

As soon as I joined the team, we were introduced to the captain Oikawa-san and the vice captain Iwaizumi-san. 

I looked at Oikawa-San’s serve and was fascinated by it. I also saw Iwaizumi-san spike one of Oikawa-san’s toss. I wanted to spike like Iwaizumi-san. 

One thing led to another, and somehow, Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-san were angry. That was the first time I saw the ugly side of Alphas. I cried and went to Kindaichi and Kunimi. Even though they comforted me, I was afraid of them, they were Alphas after all.

As I went home, I didn’t realize that would be the last day we had a civil conversation, as friends and teammates. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I go through all the comments and reply to them too. Please keep reading and supporting.


	5. The Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we saw Kageyama’s backstory. Now we will see why/how he won’t be friends with the Kitagawa Daiichi squad :P
> 
> I give you more chaos 🤲🏼
> 
> And also some Nishikage😏

* * *

**Third Person’s POV:**  
  
Anyone who saw Kageyama walk home crying would have thought that he would feel better once he goes home to his family., little did they know what was waiting to happen at home.

**Kageyama’s POV:**  
  
When I opened the door I couldn’t find grandpa waiting for me as usual. The lights were also off, I tiptoed inside because Tetsu told me that if the lights are off there might be a burglar. I called for grandpa in a small voice, I could hear some muffled groans. I immediately ran to where the sound was coming from, the Kitchen.

I saw grandpa lying on the floor clutching his heart. I tried calling mom and dad, they didn’t pick up so I immediately called Tetsu, “Tetsu, grandpa is lying down I don’t know what to do.” He assured me everything was alright and made Kenma call the ambulance. Before Tetsu ended his call with me, he said, “Tobio, don’t worry, I have to call our parents and also Miwa, don’t worry Kenma will call you and keep you company till the ambulance arrives, okay?” I said ok. Kenma called me, and that was the first time I cried to him. His presence was calming as he kept saying soothing words to me I felt myself calm down. Tetsu immediately snatced the phone from Kenma and said, “Tobio don’t worry okay? I told mom and dad, we will leave as soon as they come okay? Miwa is also coming with us. Don’t worry.” I asked , “Can Kenma also come? Please?” There was a pause, I immediately apologized for putting Kenma in a spot, to which Kenma ,”Hey, Tobio, don’t feel bad that you asked me to come at this time, I was asking my parents to pack for the weekend, I will come don’t worry.” I felt a huge burden lift from my heart after hearing my family is coming. 

I heard the sound of the ambulance, and grandpa smiled at me and assured me that I did good. I was waiting outside the hospital room. I saw a small kid, with black hair and blond streaks. (A/N: Guess which chaos monster this is) He also saw me, I quickly dried my tears the kid came running to me and smiled at me, he asked, “Why are you sad?” I looked at him, he looked like a ball of endless energy, I figured he was an Alpha like Kenma, Tetsu and Miwa. For some reason, I felt that I can trust him, so I told him, “My grandpa is sick. He is inside. My parents are coming from Tokyo. I am scared because I’m alone now.” After I said that, the kid looked at me and then ran the other direction. For a second I became even more sad. I thought that now I was more alone because even the boy left me alone after hearing my story. Before I can cry, he came running back , “Sorry, my name is Yuu Nishinoya, this is my grandpa. I ran to bring him here. Sorry I ran without saying anything. What is your name? How old are you? Do you want to be my friend?” I wanted to cry because I thought that this boy actually left me alone after hearing my story, but he actually went to bring me more company. I told him, “My name is Kageyama Tobio, I’m 11 years old. You want to be my friend?”

The boy laughed and said, “Yes, of course. Grandpa meet my new friend Kageyama Tobio.” After hearing my name his grandpa immediately asked me , “Is Kazuyo your grandfather?” I nodded. He smiled and said, “ That old man and I used to play volleyball in the same high school team. Do you play volleyball?” I nodded. “I’m a setter. I am playing in Kitagawa Daiichi junior high team” The boy laughrd loudly and said, “ I am a Libero at Chidoriyama Junior High. But we need one more person for a full team.” (A/N: This is not what happens in the real story) I felt bad for the boy, but he laughed it off and said, “It’s okay though. We learned to play and have fun. That’s all that matters.” I nodded at his enthusiasm. That was exactly when my mom and dad came, they saw me talking to Nishinoya-San and his grandpa, they thanked his grandpa for looking after me. Dad came to me and said, “Tetsu, Miwa and Kenma are coming together. They couldn’t come with us because Miwa had to finish some work and the boys had to ask for permission from their evening practice.” Since that made sense, I nodded. Thats when I saw mom talking to Nishioyo Grandpa she called me, “Tobio, this is Nishinoya-san. He and my dad are really good friends. It’s lucky that you ran into him here, because there is no one I would trust to look after you more than him now.” 

This brought a huge smile on both of them, the grandpa and the boy. THe doctor came and said that it was grandpa’s first heart attack, and that he was lucky that I found him in time. The boy, came and held my hand saying, “Let the adults talk, do you want to pass volleyball with me?” I looked at my mom and dad, they smiled and nodded, before I can say anything, the boy pulled me with him, we went to the playground nearby. He looked at me when I was confused, “Are you confused what to call me?” I smiled and nodded, because I was confused on how to call him and his grandpa as Nishinoya-San. He smiled, “You can call me Noya, or Yuu” I nodded and said, “Noya-San” he smiled. He took a small ball from his backpack and we were passing, I really liked his technique. As we were passing I noticed the determination in his eyes, I was distracted and I sent the ball back a little far to the right. *Que rolling thunder*

After seeing Noya-San do the rolling-thunder, I looked at him, “Noya-Senpai, please teach me rolling thunder! It’s so cool” He laughed and said, “I’m your rival, so no. But if we are in the same team, I will teach you!” That made sense, so I nodded. I was just happy that someone was there to divert my mind from the situation I was in. 

I hugged him, “Thank you Noya-Senpai, I really had a bad day and with everything happening, thanks for this.” He began to scratch the back of his head with one hand while hugging me back with another. He gave me a bright smile, which I returned. I felt really calm in his embrace so I nuzzled into him, for a minute I was surprised by what I did, but Noya-san didn’t mind, he gently ruffled my hair hugged me with both his hands, making it easier for me to lean into him. He looked at me “It’s alright I’ve got you” those words broke me. I hugged him even tighter and I placed my head on his shoulder, while he was gently patting my head with one of his hands and rubbing my back with another of his hands. 

This moment was interrupted by a loud cough and a “Tobio-chan~”

**Oikawa’s POV:**

Me and Iwa-chan were already tense after what had happened today during practice, so we both walked to the playground where we first met. I was surprised at what I saw. Tobio-chan and some guy were playing volleyball. “Ne, Iwa-chan, is that Tobio? Do you know who the other guy is? Maybe his friend?” Iwa-chan who did not see it at first, now turned to where I was pointing, “Yeah, it looks like him. I don’t know the other guy. Maybe they are friends? But Crappykawa, we should apologize to him for what happened today.” I nodded and we were walking towards them.

They had not seen us, they were passing volleyball. The other guy had really good form, for a second I saw Tobio-chan’s face filled with admiration and awe. The feeling I had during practice with Iwa-Chan was back. I couldn’t hear what they were talking but it looked like the other boy said something and laughed, Tobio-chan nodded and smiled at that, this smile was different from what we saw during practice. I looked at Iwa-chan, he too must have realized it. When we were close enough to hear what they were saying, Tobio-chan all of a sudden hugged the other boy and said, “Thank you Noya-Senpai, I really had a bad day and with everything happening, thanks for this.” I looked at Iwa-chan, we both were thinking the same thing. Who is this Noya-Senpai? And what was their relationship? Did we really spoil his day that much? 

I saw this Noya guy hug Tobio-chan with one arm while the other was scratching the back of his head, for some reason, it looked like they had a special bond, the way this Noya guy smiled at Tobio-chan, and Tobio-chan’s smile for him looked too special. My heart felt like breaking. As we walked closer, I could smell something in the air, it smelled like grape-soda, later I realised it came from the guy, Alpha, I realised. Iwa-chan also must have noticed this. The guy was envoloping Tobio-chan with his scent, sending calming pheromones to Tobio-chan.

**(A/N: even if you have not yet presented, you can sense the effects caused by the pheromones of the other already presented genders.)**

For some reason, I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be the one who took away Tobio-chan’s worries, but looking at them, it seemed more than just calming Tobio-chan. It looked like this Noya guy was marking Tobio-chan, and Tobio-chan looked like was enjoying his company. I wanted to do something, before me, Iwa-chan coughed loudly. I looked at the boys, they didn’t break from their embrace, so I called to Tobio-chan.

**Nishinoya’s POV:**

The moment I heard the voice, I felt Kageyama tighten his grip against me, so I thought this meant those two boys were not good news. I could feel the smells of anger from the brown haired one, and the aura of protectiveness from the black haired one. I whispered to Kageyama, “Yama-kun, do you know these people?” He nodded, but he didn’t let go of me. So I looked at those guys for an explanation. The black haired one started, “My name is Iwaizume Hajime, this is Oikawa Tooru, we go to Kitagawa Daiichi. We are third years and are in the volleyball club. We saw Kageyama here, we just wanted to see if he was okay.” I nodded. He seemed trustworthy, but the brown haired one was glaring at me. Iwaizumi immediately hit him in the head, “Oi, crappykawa, apologize” the brown haired guy looked at Kageyama, “Tobio-chan, I’m sorry for what happened earlier today.If you don’t mind me asking who is this?” That earned him another hit from Iwaizume guy.

Kageyama looked at me, like he was asking me permission, I gave him a small smile, ruffled his hair, and looked at the guy named Oikawa Tooru. “My name is Yuu Nishinoya, I go to Chidoriyama Junior High, second year and I’m also in the volleyball club.” That somehow made both Oikawa and Iwaizumi to look at me in a different light.

**Oikawa’s POV:**

The boy’s name was Yuu nishinoya, but Tobio-chan called him as Noya-senpai. Even that guy called Tobio-chan as Yama-kun. How close were they really?

I immediately asked him, “How do you know Tobio-chan? You both seem... very friendly.” Even though Iwa-chan was glaring at me for asking such a question, I could see that he also wanted answers. Nishinoya laughed and Tobio was blushing, still in their embrace, but noe they were standing side to side. It angered me that the boy was laughing instead of answering. The boy then turned to me realizing the question was directed to him, “Yama-kun’s grandfather and my grandpa were in the same volleyball team in high school. They are best friends apparently. But I didn’t know about Yama-kun until today.”

Me and Iwa-chan took a moment to process that. They met just today, but their bond and the way Tobio-chan was clinging to him, it seemed unnatural. Iwa-chan surprised me when he asked, “Today? How come you both have this bond like you are close?”

To this Nishinoya scowled. Tobio-chan looked at the boy’s face to see if he was going to reply. Tobio-chan was pouting. 

**Kageyama’s POV:**

I saw Noya-senpai scowl. I wanted to sooth him, but didn’t know how. I was thinking what to do, I didn’t realize I was pouting. So I did the one thing I know that will calm the other, I nuzzled into his neck, I saw him, he was smiling. I was happy that he was smiling too. 

Oikawa-san coughed again, and then I remembered they asked a question, Noya-senpai was going to answer, before he could, I started, “I met Noya Senpai an hour ago with his grandpa. My parents and his grandpa are talking, we came out to play voleyball.” I didn’t want to talk about my grandfather and the full truth on how I met Noya-senpai. Noya-senpai seemed to understand that, “It’s getting late Yama-kun, let’s go before they search for us” he tried to move us from this situation. I was grateful as that somehow made Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san quiet.

As Noya-senpai was putting the volleyball into his backpack, Oikawa-san looked at me, “Tobio-chan~ see you tomorrow at school” and waved. I nodded. Noya-senpai took my hand and we began our walk back to the hospital.

**Oikawa’s** **POV:**

“Ne, Iwa-chan, do you think that they are soulmates?” I asked him in a sad low voice. Iwa-chan looked at me with an unreadable expression, “Maybe, that would explain how they were behaving. But kageyama has yet to present, so we don’t know for sure.” I nodded to that. “I’m going to ask Tobio-chan more about this Nishinoya tomorrow. Iwa-chan did you see how Tobio-chan called him Noya-senpai and how that guy called Tobio-chan as Yama-kun? And they said they knew each other only for an hour” I whined. 

Iwa-chan looked at me, “Shittykawa, I saw that too. I feel shitty too. For some reason, I wanted to be that person over there, not Nishinoya. I didn’t tell you but I thought about a lot today after our fight. I thought that Kageyama might present as an Alpha, and how much I didn’t want that.But looking at what happened between Kageyama and Nishinoya, I think that they are most likely soulmates and Kageyama... he might not present as an Alpha, or a Beta.”

I silently heard what Iwa-chan said, “I had the feeling too Iwa-chan. Especially after seeing how Tobio-chan wanted to calm the Alpha boy after he scowled. I think that was why he apologised to us and to Kindaichi, Kunimi.” Iwa-chan nodded. “Iwa-chan, I think we should not talk about this subject, we can wait and see what happens.”

We both nodded in understanding. As we walked back home, the silence was disturbing. It felt like I lost a piece of my heart today. I’m sure Iwa-chan too feels that way.

“Iwa-chan, we are going to destroy Chidoriyama in the inter-high prelims.” Iwa-chan nodded.


	6. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Noya go back to the hospital, 
> 
> I give you more chaos.

* * *

**Kageyama’s POV:**  
  
Noya-senpai took my hand and began walking towards the hospital. The conversation I had with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-senpai was weird. I did not like how Oikawa-san interrupted Noya-senpai and my moment. I must have been pouting, because Noya-senpai turned looked at me and flicked my forehead. I scowled, “Noya-saaaan, why?” To which he replied, “Eh, Yama-kun, what happened to senpai.It’s ok, you seemed to be pouting, I didn’t know what to do to, or why you were doing that, so I flicked your forehead.” He ruffled my hair, I fake-pouted. He noticed it too, “Ne, Yama-kun, do you want me to flick your forehead? Hmm? I know you are fake-pouting.” And Noya-senpai began to chuckle softly. 

**Nishinoya’s POV:**

The boy began to blush and stutter, “N-N-N-N-Noya S-S-Sen-P-P-Pai, please no.” I just wanted to ruffle his hair, and pinch his cheeks, and that is exactly what I did. He looked so cute with his blue eyes, black hair and chubby cheeks. “Yama-kun, are you tired?” To which Kageyama nodded his cute little head. He was already half-leaning on me, since we were both similar in height, me being a little bit taller (A/N: Middle school lol). I removed my backpack, and re-wore it, but not on my back. I squatted down, Kageyama looked at me confused, I laughed and pulled his hands down, Kageyama fell onto my back with an OOF. Then we both began to laugh. He quickly readjusted, so I could carry him in a piggyback. I got up, he was light, and smaller than me (A/N: middle school, so don’t mind). I looked at his face, he was cute, he began to lay his head in the crook of my neck, I moved my head instinctively, to give him more room to lay his head on my shoulder, this seemed to make him happy, I felt his smile on my shoulder, before I heard small snores. I was walking back to the hospital, oblivious to the fact I might be smiling like an idiot, and also maybe that was the reason I didn’t note who was following us.

**Oikawa’s POV:**

I looked at Tobio-chan, and the Nishinoya guy. Even after having the conversation with Iwa-chan, I couldn’t let them go hand in hand into the sunset like a happy couple. I looked at Iwa-chan, he might have understood my intension, “ No Loserkawa, it is not nice to stalk people.” I pouted, “Ne, Iwa-chan, don’t you want to know their real relationship? If they really just met an hour ago, how can the Alpha boy carry Tobio-chan like that without a worry, and that too to meet his parents? Wouldn’t his mom and dad be territorial with this boy and scold him?” Iwa-chan looked at me after all the questions I asked. He was about to say something, I cut him off, “If what they say is true, I want to see that guy get sour, especially after making me feel this sour.” 

**Iwaizumi’s POV:**

I looked at Oikawa. I know him very well, and also know that if I refuse now, he would do something stupid and may cause trouble for Kageyama. So I said, “Fine, I’m coming only to make sure you don’t do something dumb.” “Iwa-chan don’t act like you don’t want to know the truth too” the idiot said. “Shut up crappykawa! I might want to know what is happening truth be told.”

**Oikawa’s POV:**

We were following Tobio-chan from a safe distance, so that the Alpha boy doesn’t smell our scent. It irritated me so much to see how that Alpha was holding Tobio-chan’s hand and how Tobio-chan was following the guy. But they stoped, we also stopped, we were close enough to see what they were doing, but couldn’t hear anything. Iwa-chan tensed as soon they stopped, I noticed the reason. Tobio-chan was pouting. I felt bad, maybe we really did spoil his mood not once but twice today, I looked at Iwa-chan he might have also been thinking the same thing. We both turned in time to see the Alpha boy flick Tobio-chan’s forehead. I left a growl involuntarily. Iwa-chan quickly covered my mouth. As we were watching Tobio-chan and Nishinoya, the Alpha boy was talking something and Tobio-chan was blushing. Wait why was he blushing? Now he began to pout. Nishinoy ruffled Tobio-chan’s hair. I wanted to ruffle his hair too, but this guy who met Tobio only an hour ago is ruffling his hair for I don’t know what time. I felt anger seep through me. I saw Tobio-chan stutter and blush, I wanted to make Tobio-chan blush like that, but I felt like I was the reason the other boy had gotten close to Tobio-chan today, so I got angry at me now. I saw the boy pinch Tobio-chan’s cheeks, and ruffle his hair one more time. Who does this guy think he is? And how dare he ruffle and pinch Tobio-chan’s hair, his precious kouhai’s hair. 

**Iwaizumi’s POV:**

I could feel all of Oikawa’s emotions as the idiot was not controlling his pheromone release, the air became stale. I couldn’t blame him because I feel the same too. Lucky or unlucky, Kageyama and Nishinoya were too involved, they didn’t notice Oikawa’s pheromones. I was shocked at what I saw next, Kageyama got on the back of Nishinoya, and Nishinoya looked like he was showing his bare neck to Kageyama. Kageyama looked like he was kissing it. I was afraid of what might happen, because the smell of contentment that was coming from the Alpha was so strong, even I could smell it. 

**Oikawa’s POV:**

Iwa-chan and I froze at what we saw. “Iwa-chan, did the Alpha just submit to Tobio-chan? And Tobio-chan accepted it. It means only one thing. Iwa-chan nodded. “Oikawa, don’t say it out loud, even if we have no choice, I don’t want false hope.” I nodded, because I too felt the same way. Moreover we now saw the Alpha carry Tobio-chan to the nearby hospital. I felt bad, maybe Tobio-chan was hurt, maybe that was why the other Alpha boy was taking care of him? Maybe thats why the Alpha boy carried Tobio-chan. Iwa-chan must have realized the direction of my train of thoughts, he looked at me and said, “We’ve come this far, lets make sure Kageyama is truly fine.”

**Third Person POV:**

Anyone who saw Nishinoya carrying little Tobio-chan on his back would have thought it was cute, not Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they were standing outside the Hospital. 


	7. All That's Left For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Chaos. In this AU, the story line may or may not be similar to the plotline, I'll try my best to make it easy to follow. If there is anything, comments are welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, university has been crazy, and I was half crazy too. Now doing better. Please leave comments/kudos. All support is appreciated.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

As Nishinoya carried a sleeping Kageyama on his back, a creepy Oikawa closely followed by a confused Iwaizumi were standing at the entrance of Miyagi City Hospital. 

There were a group of three black haired kids closely behind, running and almost hitting Oikawa on the way. 

**Miwa's POV(2 hours ago):**

I got a call from Kuroo when I was in class. I cut the call, I got another call from Kenma, this was surprising considering the boy doesn't talk to me that much. (A/N: Miwa is still slightly salty about Kuroo's presence so she calls him by his last name) I ducked my head under the desk and picked up the call. I heard Kuroo, Kenma and Tobio? They all sounded like they were crying and shouting. I excused myself and walked out of the classroom, then I calmly, "Kenma, can you tell me why you called? I'm in the middle of my classes." "Miwa-san, Kazuyo-san is on his way to the hospital, Tobio called Kuroo, they are talking now from Kuroo's phone. Kageyama-san and Kuroo-san are both already on their way, they asked us to wait and see if you wanted to come with us before we left to Miyagi." Kenma said, in a hushed voice, "Tobio seems scared, he even asked me to stay, so we would appreciate if you could come." This was all too much information, but after I heard Tobio, scared, needs me my body was on auto-pilot. I immediately, "Ok Kozume-kun, I'll meet you and Kuroo at the central station in 20 minutes, I have to submit my vacation request. If it is not too much trouble, can you ask Kuroo to pack my clothes?"asked him. "Miwa-nee, I already packed you clothes with mine and put the luggage bag with ma and pa, Tobio chose your clothes," Kuroo shouted. I was thankful that even though Kuroo looks like an idiot he is really thoughtful when it comes to Tobio. 

* * *

**TIME SKIP 25 MINS**

**Third Person's POV:**

Three kids huddled together on their way to Miyagi, they were sure it would be at least an hour before they reached their destination. They were happy that they didn't have to carry their luggages all the way to Miyagi. 

**TIME SKIP 1 HOUR**

**Kuroo's POV:**

As soon as we deported at the Hospital, I began running, and was surprised that even Kenma began to run, Miwa-nee followed us close behind too. On our way inside, I almost knocked out a weird guy(A/N: It's none other than Oikawa), I muttered a quick apology and kept running to see Tobio, and make sure he was not too scared, even though ma and pa would be with him. As soon as we passed the weird guy, I stopped an Kenma bumped into me. "Kenma, look is that Tobio? Ma and pa said he was playing with a friend, he seems like he is sleeping." Kenma nodded, we made our way to the boy carrying Tobio, and Miwa-nee asked, "Hey, are you Nishinoya? Mom said that you took Tobio to play. I'm Kageyama Miwa, this is Kuroo Tetsuro and that is Kozume Kenma. We are Tobio's family." The other boy paused, tried to look at us in an intimidating way when he said, "Yes, I'm Nishinoya Yuu. I'm sorry I don't know you. Since you say you are Tobio's family, can we talk with the adults? I'm sorry if this seems rude, I don't know you, so I can't leave Tobio to you." If it was any other situation I would have laughed. Miwa-nee and Kenma looked like they were thinking, but nodded. So I said ," That's fine, lead us to our parents. But I would like to say, you are stupid."

**Nishinoya's POV:**

I felt angry as soon as the rooster head who said his name was Kuroo called me stupid. I wanted to show my anger, but I also didn't want to disturb Yama-kun who was sleeping peacefully on my back. So I asked in a voice, that was not angry but not soft too,"What do you mean by that?" to which Kuroo said, "You are a single Alpha, we are three. Even though you don't know us, the way you phrased might have ended with a confrontation, where you would have been beaten very badly. But I'm grateful that you didn't hand off Tobio to random people. Just for future reference, don't phrase your words in a way to provocate others when you have the disadvantage." I understood where he came from, so I just nodded. 

**Kenma's POV:**

It amusing to see Nishinoya and Kuroo interact. Lucky for us, as we were following the boy, we reached the ICU, where Kazuyo-san was. Even though I was enjoying Kuroo's antics, I didn't want him to do something to wake up Tobio so , I, "Kuroo, we are here. Let's ask aunt and uncle, what happened to Kazuyo-san and maybe if Tobio wakes, we can ask give him the pork curry you got for him?" That seemed to shut Kuroo up, he ran up to his mom and started asking about Kazuyo-san. Miwa-san was observing what was happening with a bank face. I went to uncle (A/N: Kuroo's omega dad), and explained the situation, about Nishinoya not letting us have Tobio, and how he was sleeping. Uncle laughed and looked at Nishinoya, "Nishinoya-kun, good job. Even though what you did is dangerous, you kept Tobio safe. Thank you, Tobio seems to be fine in your care." Nishinoya blushed a deep red and shook his head, "Yama-kun is a sweet boy, he deserves the world. I will do my best to keep him safe." I sat on the waiting chair, pulled Kuroo and looked at Nishinoya, he must be uncomfortable with his bag and Tobio, so I offered to take his bag, to which the boy gave me a small smile and let me take his bag. As soon as I took his bag, he readjusted Tobio so that Tobio was now on his lap as he sat in one of the chair next to me. Uncle smiled at us and gave a thumbs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, and any ideas you want me to incorporate in the story!!! Thank you


End file.
